eeveeelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Eevee
Eevee is the single most important of all of the members of the Eevee Elite. Without it, none of the eight Eeveelutions would be possible. Eevee itself may be weak, but there is no other species in the world with as much potential. Pokedex Information Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, Eevee will evolve when exposed to a number of different types of radiation, as long as some conditions are met. For instance, the special radiation given off by the Water Stone, Fire Stone, and Thunder stone will all evolve Eevee, and with no required conditions. Sunlight and Moonlight will also evolve an Eevee so long as he or she is happy with their life, although this is quite rare. Concentrated doses of solar and lunar radiation can be given using a Sun Ribbon or a Lunar Ribbon, vastly increasing the possibility that even an unhappy Eevee can evolve. And deep within forests or icy caves, someone may be able to find special rocks that give off grass or ice energy, giving Eevee two more evolution possibilities. And there is one last eighth way to evolve, but currently no one knows what that is yet...... Eevee is a small brown cat-like or fox-like creature. They average around 1 foot or a third of a meter tall, and weigh in at an average of 14 pounds, or around 6.5 kilograms. Eevee's strongest stat is Special Defense, which for its small size is quite respectable. All of its other stats are rather weak, especially Special Attack. Their two natural abilities are Run Away and Adaptability. The former allows for bursts of speed when in retreat, which is a huge advantage for a young Eevee that finds himself or herself in a bad situation. The latter is much more useful however, boosting the power of Eevee's Normal-type attacks. Eevees in the Eevee Elite The number one rule of Eevee combat is to make use of your size. Being so small, many Eevees find that no matter how hard they try, they just aren't able to do much damage. But if they make use of their size and train themselves for speed, they become very difficult to get rid of, and become an incredible distraction, which could allow for a much stronger evolved ally to get the upper hand on a strong enemy. Eevee's options otherwise are rather limited. Their small size prevents them from carrying any large weapons or flying planes or helicopters, and they have great difficulty driving vehicles without some kind of booster seat installed. Their ranged attacks are also incredibly lacking, with the only real decent ranged attack being Shadow Ball. Eevee does have several physical attacks to make use of and has a variety of defensive moves to choose from. Double-Edge can do a surprising amount of damage, and Toxic, although rarely used by an Eevee, will cause major problems for any enemy. Protect, Substitute, and Double Team all help to confuse enemies and stop their attacks from having an effect, and who could ignore someone so cute after they've used Attract? Even still, Eevee does poorly on most battlefields. The best choice for an Eevee is to tag along with a few strong Eeveelutions and let them do all the heavy fighting. Do to their young age, most Eevees do not have any signature moves. High Command trains them to focus on their basic attacks and defenses so that once they have evolved, they have all the basics mastered and can go on to create more powerful moves that actually help them, instead of creating something powerful early on and only being able to use that one move. If combat is unavoidable, it is recommended that most Eevees carry a few daggers and a handgun to actually try and do some damage to their enemies. Short swords are also popular among the older Eevees, and anyone with a little money can try for a submachinegun or a carbine. Between those weapons, Shadow Ball, and Bite, an Eevee should be able to get rid of weak enemies or at least stall them long enough for someone stronger to help. Eevees that do not want to evolve Occasionally an Eevee will come around that does not wish to evolve into any of the eight possible evolutions for various reasons. There are a few advantages to remaining an Eevee, but for most the numerous disadvantages outweigh the advantages. Most of the advantages are minor, and do not apply to fighting enemies but rather to avoiding them altogether. As a result, most Eevees that choose not to evolve are scouts or spies. The biggest two advantages an Eevee has are size and the way enemies view them. Their small size allows them to remain undetected in areas where a larger Eeveelution could not hide, such as small bushes. They also blend in a little better in cities, where their small size means they are harder to spot in the middle of a crowd. Their biggest advantage may be the fact that enemies see Eevee as being very weak- and rightfully so. This means that while an enemy patrol may stop to watch any Umbreons or Espeons they spot to see if they are acting suspicious, they may not take a second glance at an Eevee. Obviously, this doesn't work for someone carrying a sword or rifle, but for a minimally armed Eevee with a small bag or even without a bag it is easy to sneak behind enemy lines and do some scouting. Most of these Eevees will create some kind of signature move based around either Quick Attack for extra speed, or Shadow Ball for a decent ranged attack. Category:Eeveelutions and Enemies